This Place
by Kay-chanLufU
Summary: RonnoxBambi! Bambi's been having a long day, and when Ronno comes along, he just makes it even worse! What sort of confessions will be made in a little conversation, that leads to a lot more? Both deer are around tweenage/teenage. You have been warned.


**RONNOxBAMBI! Do not flame, please! I hope you enjoy this, so... here you go! Please read and most of all... REVIEW! It'd make me veeeery happy! ;)**

* * *

><p>~This Place~<p>

O

Bambi sighed, slumping down and sighing. He always loved to come here, when things got complicated or hectic, that is. His father had just been rambling on about, "Listening to the forest, and feeling what it feels." And that kind of weird stuff. Bambi thought that it'd be much more easier to communicate with the forest if he was a stick or something. It had always bored him. But today, even if he wanted to listen to his father's teachings, he probably couldn't have. It was just... Faline... she didn't have the effect on him that she did when they were younger. Bambi had only grown a bit taller, and his antlers were still small, compared to the other male deer. She was all over one male named Ty... but he wasn't jealous. Why? Well, he was stumped, therefor he'd gone to the small clearing that his father had shown Bambi not too long ago, where he and his mother had met.

Lying on his back, Bambi stuck his hind legs higher into the air, trying to block the warm sunlight the beat down on him. Finally giving up, he just relaxed, exhaling and closing his brown eyes, feeling the rays of the sun sink down past his fur, into his skin.

"OOMPH!"

"WAH!"

A heavy thing lie atop of our favorite deer, knocking the wind out of him. Opening his eyes only to meet with a pair of green ones, Bambi gasped, running out of breath. He said, "You're... choking.. m-e!" The stranger let out an "Oh" before standing, towering over Bambi.

Noticing which deer had fallen on top of him, Bambi's nice facade faded, glaring nastily at the other. "What are you doing here, Ronno? Go!" Smirking, the bigger deer circled Bambi.

"Touchy, touchy." Ronno sneered. Groaning in frustration, Bambi tried to hold impending tears back. He was in no mood to do this.

"Why are you here?" Bambi asked, scowling.

"Well, I'm playing chase with my friends, of course. They'd never find me here... wanna play? Oh, that's right, you have no real friends- besides those stupid rabbits and a skunk!" Ronno sneered.

"Ronno, please, not right now." Bambi said, turning his head away, so that Ronno couldn't see the look of defeat on his face. The darker colored deer furrowed his brows, usually, nowadays, Bambi would come up with a snarky or rude comment, and that would continue until one of them grew tired, and ignored the other completely. Ronno made his way in front of Bambi, the younger deer- not expecting that- was surprised. Ronno leaned in closer, examining the transparent trails that painted themselves down the other's cheeks. He felt kinda bad but... wait, why was he feeling bad for this spoiled wimp?

"Hmph. Did the "Young Prince", he highlighted Young Prince with a girly tone, "not get what he wanted?"

Ronno looked at Bambi with no compassion, the lighter colored deer only stood up, turning around and asking the other silently, "Why are you so mean to me?" Ronno tilted his head at this. Why was he so mean to Bambi? He didn't like Faline anymore... and Bambi hadn't really done anything drastic to him... so... why?

Stomping in frustration, Ronno shouted, "Because you make me feel like this! You really annoy me, y'know that?" Bambi turned around, raising a brow.

"But I haven't even done anything to you!" Bambi shouted, surprising Ronno. Bambi never really shouted. But Ronno guessed that that was just a habit he'd picked up from living with the Great Prince.

"Yes you have!" He defended himself, "You make me feel... weird! You mean you honestly don't do it on purpose?" Ronno questioned angrily. He got uneasy when the other deer inhaled loudly, straightening up. What did he do?

"How do I make you feel?" Bambi asked, stepping forward.

"W-well," Ronno backed up as the younger deer followed him. "Frustrated... and um... something in my chest beats really fast when I'm around you... and I don't know what to do..." Wait. Why was Ronno telling him all of these things?

"... I feel like that too." Bambi looked down, his stomach twisting up in tight knots.

All that that the very confused Ronno could mutter was simple and soft, "Oh..." The moments seemed to pass slowly and heavily, almost like time had suddenly paused. Shifting his gaze, Bambi's brown eyes bored into Ronno's green pair.

"Have you ever really liked someone, and couldn't tell them, because if you did, you'd know that they wouldn't like you back?" Bambi asked, a hurt look on his face. The bigger deer thought, firstly, about why his rival would ask him such a question, and secondly, has he? Without thinking, Ronno blurted out, "Yes."

"Well... what would you do?"

"Ugh! Why are you asking me all these stupid questions!" Ronno stepped forward, backing Bambi up against a nearby tree. "Huh?" The older deer felt something in his chest ache, just like it did every time he saw the look of sadness on Bambi's face. Leaning forward, Ronno pressed his mouth against Bambi's sloppily, staying there for a while. He pulled away after a few long seconds, amused by the look of astonishment on the other deer's face. "That's what I would do." He said, casting his gaze aside, afraid to look Bambi in the eye.

"Thank goodness..." Bambi sighed, slumping further down and inhaling.

"Wait," Ronno leaned in close to Bambi's face, "Did I hear you right?" Nodding, the lighter colored deer smiled, a hint of a blush on his cheeks. As for Ronno, I'd have to say that it looked like he'd been drenched in scarlet red paint! "R-really?" Ronno sat down in front of the other deer, knitting his brows together in disorientation.

"Uh-huh." Bambi looked down with a tiny smile, studying the tiny white flowers with streaks of pink in their middles, not sure what to do from there.

The darker colored deer couldn't help but ask. "... Does this mean why _like _like... each other?" Ronno asked in abashment.

"I think so." Bambi replied unsurely. The two young deer sat in a peaceful kind of silence from there on, not knowing how long they had been sitting in the clearing, or rather, not caring. After the sun had sunk low into the now orange and pink, but still very vast sky, Bambi stood up, announcing the he'd better go home.

"Uh, wait!" Ronno shouted, surprising even himself with that sudden outburst. "I... um, here." He stood, stomping angrily toward a frightened Bambi. Closing his eyes, the younger deer waited for impact with the ground- only to feel something warm and damp run along his cheek. Opening his eyes, he was met with a very... adorable sight, per se. Ronno was looking down, blushing furiously. "There. Um... goodbye." And with that, Ronno ran out of the clearing, tail slightly between his legs. Bambi's eyes widened, he blinked a few times, eventually relaxing himself into a quiet state of calm. He sighed, thinking about the last few hour's events. He'd never have thought that Ronno would feel the same way toward him, let alone even acknowledge it. It felt nice. Making his way out of the now dark clearing, Bambi looked back once again and grinned. "See you here tomorrow, Ronno."

* * *

><p><strong>Aaand, there you go! ^^ Do not flame, you have been clearly warned in the description that this is a love story between Bambi and Ronno. Review if you'd like to see <em>more,<em> anyhow. Thank you for reading this, have a nice day/night! :D **

**I also apologize for any and all typos, this was made in somewhat of a rush.**


End file.
